Systems are being developed to computerize basic information obtained from nonhuman primates during the quarantine period, and in contract breeding operations. The systems will be used to provide clinical histories, morbidity and mortality data, drug treatment effectiveness and other information on either a colony or an individual basis. The system will ultimately be able to provide investigators with a complete clinical profile on monkeys issued by PQU and an inventory tracking system on primate breeders.